The pyrolization of organic materials is not a new art. There are various U.S. patents which disclose various destructive distillation, pyrolysis or cracking processes. These patents are identified as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,777,449, 1,898,326,2,025,384, 2,160,341, 2,238,367, 2,757,129,2,897,146, 3,110,663, 3,186,923, 3,207,675, 3,362,887, 3,617,469, 3,639,111, 3,702,039, and 3,761,586. In these pyrolization processes, organic and other waste is delivered to a combustion chamber whereby the heat of combustion is directed to the waste material so as to convert the waste into gases and liquids. Ultimately, the residue wastes from the combustion chamber are removed from the combustion chamber and delivered elsewhere for disposal. In each of these pyrolization process, it is necessary to obtain an extremely high heat of combustion in order to properly effectively vaporize the organic wastes into their constituent components. Ultimately, each of these processes produces a relatively large amount of waste gases. In certain circumstances, these waste gases are discharged to the atmosphere, thereby producing undesirable environmental effects. In other circumstances, these waste gases are transported elsewhere for storage and reuse. Ultimately, throughout the history of the pyrolization of waste, it has been extremely difficult to economically dispose of waste in this manner. The cost of feed gasses, combustion liquids, and other materials tends to exceed the overall value of the constituent components produced from the process. In other circumstances, environmental regulations cause extreme financial difficulties for pyrolization institutions. The cost of environmental compliance is extremely expensive and effectively offsets the financial benefits gained from the pyrolization of waste.
Ultimately, it is very desirable to pyrolyze waste. Most importantly, the pyrolization of waste greatly minimizes the amount of landfill required for such waste. Additionally, by elevating the temperature of the waste to extremely high temperatures, any pathogens and toxic components of the waste are effectively destroyed. Ultimately, the pyrolization of waste can result in an extremely clean, pathogen-free and vector-free residue. The gases that are produced from the pyrolization process are combustible and usable under other circumstances. As such, the production of such gases can significantly offset the cost of fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,152, issued on Jul. 26, 1977 to L. D. Atkins, teaches one type of process and apparatus for the destructive distillation of waste material. This patent describes an insulated seal distillator compartment which is provided with a plurality of conveyor stages for transporting waste material through the sealed compartment while subjecting the material to a plurality of increased zones of temperature in order to completely pyrolyze the material and evolve pyrolysis gases. An auger feed apparatus supplies a continuous supply of material to the sealed distillator, while an auger discharge apparatus removes a continuous supply of solid carbonaceous residue from the distillator. The residue can be classified and separated into usable products. The evolved gases are converted into crude oil and natural gas.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process that effectively pyrolyzes waste material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process in which an external combustion chamber provides the heat component to the pyrolization chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process whereby the gaseous components of the process are recycled or used as heat-generating components of the process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process which re-circulates flue gases so as to provide precise control of external combustion and for nitrogen oxide emissions control.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process which rapidly cools the hot gas from the pyrolytic chamber so as to minimize production of undesirable pyrolitic products.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process which relies primarily upon radiant heat for the destructive distillation process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pyrolization process which utilizes waste heat recovery for power generation and for cost minimization.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.